Bequest
by Deandra
Summary: Elfwine is intrigued by a picture Faramir is drawing. Fluffy little ONESHOT. Part 75 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 75 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

**Bequest**

**(May, 11 IV)**

Elfwine wandered the house in boredom. He had traveled to Emyn Arnen with Elboron and his family after they departed from their visit to Edoras in April. The two boys had spent the day riding and exploring the woods around Elboron's home, and presently Elfwine's cousin was sprawled face down on the couch in the library, sound asleep. Not feeling like a nap, he found himself at loose ends.

The door to his uncle's study was ajar as he passed, and his gaze automatically peeked in. He glimpsed Faramir settled in the window seat, working on something in his lap. Quietly, he pushed the door open and went to investigate.

As he drew nearer, he saw that Faramir had parchment in his lap and seemed to be drawing a picture. Only once he was beside his uncle could he determine that it was a likeness of Aunt Eowyn, working in the garden. Glancing up, he saw that Faramir was observing her from the window. He was so wrapped up in the drawing he did not take notice of Elfwine until the boy said, "I did not know that you knew how to draw, Uncle."

Faramir lifted his gaze from the paper and smiled, answering, "I do not know that I do it very well, but it is something I enjoy." He turned the picture so Elfwine could better see it, asking, "What do you think?"

"I think it is very good," Elfwine replied after a moment's study. Then he added, "Would you teach me?"

Faramir appraised his nephew briefly, then nodded. "Let me finish this, though. It is too complex to teach you with, and I prefer to draw Eowyn when she is unaware. It gives the drawing a more natural feel."

Elfwine moved over to settle himself on the window seat also, and occupied himself looking out the window while Faramir continued working. Less than half an hour later, Eowyn was rising, clearly done with her task. Brushing her hands on her apron, she gathered her gardening tools and moved out of their sight. Faramir's eyes followed her, a tender smile caressing his lips. After several moments of her absence, he seemed to remember that he was not alone and turned to the boy. "Are you ready?"

Elfwine nodded eagerly and Faramir moved to his desk to retrieve fresh paper and pencil. He looked around his office for a moment, his eyes finally coming to rest on the flowers in a vase on his desk. Eowyn liked to make sure his office was not stark and spare, and this tiny little touch always warmed his heart.

Plucking a single blossom, he laid it on his desk and then drew two chairs before it. The pair sat down and Faramir began explaining the basics, sketching on a piece of his own paper as he went along. Elfwine awkwardly tried to copy his words and actions. There was much erasing and starting over, but an hour later when Elboron came in search of his cousin, Elfwine had produced a reasonable likeness of the flower.

Before going off to play, Elfwine eyed Faramir hopefully, "Will you teach me more tomorrow, Uncle?"

Grinning, Faramir replied, "I would be happy to do so. We can practice each day until you return home, if you like."

xxxxx

By the time the two got together for the lesson on the morrow, Faramir had located a book on drawing he had vaguely remembered having in his library. Elboron couldn't imagine why his cousin was so intrigued with this endeavor, but Elfwine was adamant about it, so Elboron occupied himself elsewhere for the duration. With each day and each new lesson, Elfwine's skill improved. Faramir was actually rather surprised at how quickly the boy picked it up and became good at it. It had taken him far longer to achieve any proficiency.

When Elfwine returned to Edoras the following month, he had become quite adept at drawing, and found that he enjoyed it immensely. He had worked hard at sketching various things that appealed to him, even attempting likenesses of his Ithilien kin, though he had found people more difficult to draw and didn't consider his efforts very good.

Once he was home, Elfwine continued to sketch in the evenings, and sometimes during the course of the day would render something he had seen that he wanted to remember. He had gradually improved at his likenesses of people, and it was now easy to recognize who he had sketched. He had finally managed a drawing of his mother that he was satisfied with enough to give to his father, who had promptly had it framed and placed upon the desk in his study.

His mother had been so envious, that she had instantly requested he attempt to do something similar of his father, and though it took some two months before he felt he had gotten it the way he wanted, he at last produced the desired likeness. When he presented it to his mother, he was surprised to see a tear in her eyes. "Mother? Are you unwell?" he asked with concern.

She smiled gently at him and said softly, "I am quite well, dearest. I am just overwhelmed with your talent. This is a beautiful likeness of your father. You have truly captured the essence of him and not just the image." With that, she set the drawing aside and drew him into an embarrassed embrace.

Over the next few years, Elfwine's drawings became much in evidence. He frequently gifted them to friends and family, and always they were met with much gratitude.

xxxxx

In his ninth year, Theomund one day observed his brother leaning against a tree in the garden, working on a sketch and went to observe. He watched and asked a few questions, then wandered away after seemingly losing interest.

Then in mid-October, Lothiriel came upon her second son seated at the desk in his room, working diligently at something. When she moved closer, she realized it was a rendering of a tea party her husband had had with their daughter Morwen the previous month. She, Theomund and Elfwine had happened upon it and watched through a slit in the door at the little ritual playing out in the nursery. With raised eyebrows at the quality of the rendering, she asked, "Dearest, when did you learn to draw? Has Elfwine been teaching you?"

He looked up at her and blinked, having been so engrossed in his work he had not noticed her until then. He shook his head, then answered, "I saw Elfwine doing it and decided to try it for myself."

"This is the first thing you have drawn?" she asked with some disbelief.

He nodded, eyeing her innocently, unaware of the reason for her surprise.

With a smile, she acknowledged, "Then you must have a great deal of natural ability, dearest. That is an excellent likeness for a first attempt." Kissing his head, she left him to his work.

Once the rest of the family became aware of Theomund's drawings, more note was made of the work by the two boys. While Elfwine's drawings were more for pleasure and to create memories, Theomund enjoyed drawing representations of events. He also began drawing pictures of things that didn't exist, but that he wished to build. He had begun showing an interest in metalwork the previous year, and almost invariably could be found at the blacksmith shop when he otherwise could not be located. Gradually some of the pictures he put on paper were formed into wood or metal devices, as the blacksmith, who was quite fond of the eager boy, helped him turn his plans into reality.

xxxxx

Many years later, in the year 36 IV, Eomer's youngest son Theodred also discovered drawing. He had been fond of keeping a journal since he was ten years of age, and had discovered that he could sketch various things in his journals to illustrate what he was trying to describe with his words.

Thus, born of an innocent lesson one summer's day in Emyn Arnen came three new artists in Rohan. Each drew in their own way and for their own purpose, but Faramir could hardly have realized the impact his solicitousness of his nephew would have in years to come. Even further than the royal family of Rohan was this spread, for Elfwine of Rohan befriended Dariel of Gondor and introduced her to the skill also. Though never quite as wrapped up in it as Elfwine, she continued to make drawings most of her life and thereby the art made its way into the royal family of Gondor as well.

All by a man who did not think himself particularly good at drawing.

THE END

4-18-06

(11 IV, May – Elfwine returned to Emyn Arnen with Faramir's family after their visit to Edoras (Puddles); Elfwine is 10, Elboron 11, Luthiel 6)(19 IV Theomund takes up drawing at 9; 36 IV Theodred learns to draw at 13)

**_End note:  It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content._**


End file.
